Deseo Por Un Dia
by FalknerZero
Summary: Secuela del fic "La Destruccion de las Akumas no Mi"... ¿Y si Eigel San Sebastian hubiese pedido otro deseo ademas de la resurreccion de Valentine D. Almagro?... Gracias al pirata alquimista, alguien apreciado por Luffy lo visitara para ver que el capitan de los mugiwaras posee su voluntad heredada... Ademas esta persona sabra que su hermano menor se ha enamorado... LuNa


**NOTA: Nuevo oneshot...**

 **Esta es una dedicatoria especial para aquellas personas que sufrieron por la muerte de Ace (creo que son la mayoria)... Cuando inicie el fic de la destruccion de las akumas no mi, uno de los tantos escenarios dibujaban la resurreccion de Ace, pero al final no me convencio la idea por el simple hecho de que al seguir una linea de la evolucion de la madurez de Luffy, creo que la perdida de su hermano Ace, fue necesaria para que comprendiera que no todo en la vida son victorias, que a veces las derrotas son necesarias para avanzar...**

 **Sin embargo, decidi escribir este fic, para darle una verdadera despedida al Comandante de la Segunda Division de Shirohige, aquel que deberia conocer que Luffy ya tiene alguien que lo cuida y lo quiere mucho...**

 **Sin mas que escribir, los dejo leer y espero no lloren por lo escrito en las proximas lineas...**

Deseo Por Un Día

 **(DURANTE LA BATALLA CON EL ALQUIMISTA EIGEL)**

 **-¡¿CREES TENER EL VALOR PARA MORIR POR LO QUE AMAS, MONKEY D. LUFFY?!-**

Dijo Eigel, mientras aumentaba la flama en su mano, **-¡Demuéstrame que estoy equivocado, que los D pueden cambiar esta era podrida!-** concluyo Eigel, mientras Luffy notaba que los ojos del alquimista daban el mismo brillo que él cuando perdió a su hermano Ace….

 **-¡DEMUESTRAME QUE TU ERES EL ENEMIGO NATURAL DE LOS IMBECILES TENRYUUBITOS!-**

Finalizo gritando Eigel, mientras más sangre corría por su boca…

 **-¡GOMU GOMU NO KING KONG GUN!-**

Termino por explotar la máxima técnica de Luffy con el Gear Fourth terminando la batalla con el pirata Eigel…

Mientras Luffy descansaba en la bodega de tesoros luego de hacer el amor con Nami, el chico miraba a la pelinaranja descansar profundamente cubierta por el cardigán rojo que Luffy había hecho uno de sus prendas favoritas, por lo que en la mente del chico de goma solo estaba el milagro que había logrado Eigel a base de dar su vida…

 **-Ace, si siguieras con vida, te sorprenderías de que una chica me hiciera caso, shishishi-** finalizo Luffy con un aire de nostalgia mientras miraba aún a Nami…

 **-No se si daría mi vida por tenerte aunque sea un día hermano-** finalizo Luffy, mientras Nami, aún somnolienta, tomaba del cuello a su capitán atolondrado y lo atraía hacia ella para seguir durmiendo…

 **-Te amo Luffy** \- susurro la chica mientras acurrucaba al chico de goma en su pecho y este feliz, respondía al abrazo por parte de su navegante…

Por alguna razón, al momento de morir, Eigel tuvo un último deseo hacia Morph…

 **-Sé que mi vida es el precio por traer a Valentine, pero ¿puedes cumplir uno mas así no tenga que volver a nacer en otra vida, Morph?-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras el demonio de la akuma no mi, asentía ya que no le importaba, ahora que era libre…

 **-¿Cuál es tu petición Eigel?-** finalizo Morph, mientras Eigel hablaba…

 **-Revive al hermano de Monkey D. Luffy, Portgas D. Ace-** dijo el alquimista, pero Morph sumamente serio hablo, **-No puedo hacer eso, Eigel-** finalizo el ente…

Eigel sabía que era imposible, pero Morph riendo hablo **,-Ese chico te cambio por completo, por esa razón solo le devolveré a su hermano por 24 horas-** finalizo el demonio, mientras Eigel sonriendo, finalmente llego al término de su existencia, al saber que el demonio cumpliría su palabra…

En unas tumbas ubicadas en el Nuevo Mundo donde residían dos grandes piratas, un ente con el nombre de Morph, miraba la tumba de Portgas D. Ace, mientras notaba el clima soleado…

 **-No puedo profanar tu tumba Portgas D. Ace, pero me transformare en tu cuerpo, tu serás mi alma y así estarás 24 horas con Monkey D. Luffy-** concluyo Morph, mientras iniciaba un ritual activando su habilidad…

Finalmente, un chico con pecas y pelo negro alborotado, se despertaba, luego de ver que su cuerpo estaba completo y que por ende, respiraba…

 **-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!-** finalizo el antiguo comandante de la segunda división de los Piratas de Shirohige: Portgas D. Ace…

- **Mi nombre es Morph, soy un demonio liberado de lo que ustedes llaman Akuma no mi, digamos que un nakama de tu hermano Monkey D. Luffy, me pidió este deseo como su última voluntad-** finalizo el ente, queriendo evitar charlas innecesarias sobre la pelea de Eigel y Luffy…

 **-¿Estoy vivo?-** finalizo Ace, mientras Morph mirando el espacio en blanco hablo seriamente…

- **Solo podrás estar en este mundo por 24 horas-** finalizo el ente, por lo que Ace sabiendo que si Luffy lo veía vivo después de dos años, evitaría a toda costa volver a perder a su hermano…

 **-No quiero ver a Luffy, sabiendo que volveré a morir-** finalizo Ace, mientras Morph mirando al chico, hablo sin importarle ese drama…

 **-Luffy supero tu muerte y no te ha olvidado, eso es bueno, ya que entiende que tu le has heredado esa voluntad-** finalizo el ente, dando al clavo a lo que buscaba…

Ace mirando la tumba de su padre Shirohige, asintió sabiendo que quería ver a su hermano menor…

 **-Solo 24 horas, ¿Verdad?-** dijo Ace, mientras Morph asentía…

- **Sera bueno ver a ese cabeza de chorlito-** finalizo Ace, haciendo que el sol brillara con más fuerza ese día, que sería difícil de describir…

Regresando al Sunny Go, un nuevo día iniciaba, por lo que Usopp buscaba a dos de sus nakamas (un capitán y su navegante) para avisarles del delicioso desayuno hecho por Sanji…

 **-Solo falta la bodega de tesoros, lo más probable es que estén ahí-** finalizo el tirador de los mugiwaras, mientras acudía al dicho cuarto…

A punto de tocar la puerta de la bodega, Usopp pudo escuchar un fuerte grito saliendo de ahí, lo que lo perturbo al escuchar lo dicho por una chica pelinaranja…

 **-¡Por Dios Luffy!-** finalizo la pelinaranja, por lo que el tirador salió corriendo al ver que no podía (y no debía) interrumpir a sus dos nakamas…

En la bodega de tesoros, un par de jóvenes permanecían acostados, desnudos y totalmente exhaustos, pero de una manera placentera…

Luffy permanecía acostado entre los pechos de Nami, mientras la pelinaranja respiraba agitadamente y tomaba bocanadas de aires después de esas sesiones extraordinarias de sexo con su capitán…

 **-Gritas mucho Nami-** dijo Luffy con un puchero, esperando un golpe por parte de su navegante, pero la chica recobrando el aire y la calma, acaricio el pelo negro de su capitán, atrayéndolo para depositar un beso profundo y lleno de sentimientos…

 **-Hay que ir con los demás, que sepan de nuestra relación, no significa que no debamos cumplir con nuestros deberes, capitán-** finalizo la chica con una sonrisa coqueta, mientras Luffy asintiendo, se levanto y sin más empezó a buscar sus prendas para iniciar su día, pero al voltear, vio a Nami, que usaba su cardigán rojo, sumado a un short de mezclilla azul, su faja amarilla y completando el atuendo, el sombrero de paja…

El único detalle, era que el cardigán no lograba tapar mucho de los atributos de la pelinaranja, cosa que la chica aprovecho para provocar a su capitán…

 **-¿Te gusta mi nuevo look, Luffy?-** finalizo la chica, mientras Luffy con gran voluntad, sabía que Nami buscaba despertar su instinto, pero sin mas camino evitando el inicio de algo que "les llevaría tiempo" (además Luffy quería comer)…

 **-Hay que irnos Nami, los demás deben estar hambrientos-** finalizo Luffy con expresión seria y algo cómica, mientras Nami suspirando, sabía que su capitán era especial y sin más rodeo el cuello de chico de goma depositando un beso de nueva cuenta en sus labios, terminando el beso fugazmente para ir con sus nakamas…

 **-Esta noche, usare este atuendo y así haremos el amor, ¿Entendido, Luffy?-** finalizo la chica, mientras Luffy asentía tragando saliva como si esperara con ansia ese momento…

Llegando finalmente al comedor improvisado en la cubierta del Sunny, Sanji golpeo a su capitán, en parte, por llegar tarde al desayuno y por otra instancia, el cocinero desquitaba su frustración al ver que su amada pelinaranja había escogido al idiota de goma…

 **-¡La próxima vez que llegues tarde, no te serviré nada, idiota!-** finalizo con dientes de tiburón Sanji, mientras giraba y con dulzura dejaba una copa de frutas y yogurt para Nami…

 **-Mi dulce ángel, aquí está tu desayuno-** finalizo el cocinero, mientras la pelinaranja suspiraba y agradecía a Sanji con una sonrisa cálida…

 **-Gracias, Sanji-kun-** finalizo la chica, por lo que Sanji cayó en una fantasía, en la cual en lugar de Luffy, aparecía él como la pareja de Nami…

 **-¿Eso significas que me amas, mi dulce Nami-swaaan?-** concluyo el cocinero, pero Nami ignorando olímpicamente al cocinero, hablaba con Robin sobre el inicio del nuevo día navegando…

Sanji notando eso, quedo en un rincón, mientras dibujaba circulitos en el césped del Sunny…

 **-¿Por qué mi dulce Nami-swan?-** finalizo el cocinero, mientras el desayuno en el Sunny transcurría con normalidad…

Todos los mugiwaras llevaban a cabo sus tareas habituales, por lo que Nami, notando que su capitán estaba en la cabeza de león y viendo que no había nadie en los alrededores, levanto la mano llamándolo dulcemente…

 **-¡Luffy!-** finalizo la chica de pelo naranja, mientras Luffy volteando, bajo de la cabeza de león y sin más hablo, **-¿Sucede algo Nami?-** dijo Luffy, mientras la pelinaranja sonriendo, hablo feliz de un día normal…

-¿ **Sigues pensando en Eigel?-** dijo la chica, pero Luffy recordando esa batalla negó y solo se limito a decir, - **Solo me sorprende que Eigel haya revivido a la chica que amaba-** finalizo el chico de goma, mientras Nami totalmente sorprendida, notaba que a veces su capitán podía ser una persona normal que meditaba lo que hablaba…

 **-Luffy, recuerda que la resurrección de Valentine fue por la vida de Eigel-** dijo la chica mientras rodeaba el cuello de su capitán con sus brazos…

- **Ya no pienses en eso Luffy, ¿entendido?-** dijo la chica depositando un beso en los labios de Luffy, mientras el chico de goma sonreía, pero una voz interrumpió la charla de ambos jóvenes…

 **-¿Así que ustedes están juntos como esperaba, verdad?-** dijo un chico que llevaba botas negras, pantalón negro hasta la rodilla con una cinta naranja ojal con tachuelas, y una bolsa azul con cinturón alrededor de su pierna izquierda…

Terminando el beso con Nami, Luffy volteo mientras lagrimas corrían por sus ojos al ver a su hermano mayor postrado en la cabeza del Sunny Go y este sonreía como Luffy siempre lo recordaba…

Nami también quedo sorprendida al ver que esa persona era Ace, aquel ser que le había sido arrebatado a Luffy hace dos años y el cual, su pérdida, le había provocado mucho daño tanto físico como emocional al capitán de los mugiwaras…

 **-A- A- A-c-eeeee-** finalizo el chico de goma, mientras trataba de acercarse a su hermano, pero en el trayecto, Luffy se tropezó cayendo en el césped de la cubierta, por lo que Ace bajando de la cabeza del Sunny llego a su hermano levantándolo mientras hablaba, **-Sigues siendo un idiota, pero me alegra ver que una chica te hizo caso,** **hermano-** finalizo Ace, mientras Luffy lloraba con tremendo ímpetu abrazando a su hermano mayor…

Nami, totalmente conmovida, se limpio las pequeñas lágrimas que surgían en sus ojos color chocolate, ya que no creía que fuera verdad lo que estaba viendo…

 **-¡ACEEEEEEE!-** grito Luffy, abrazando fuertemente a su hermano mientras por el grito de su capitán, los mugiwaras dejaron sus tareas y acudían a la cubierta para llevarse una sorpresa…

 **-¡¿Qué sucede?!-** dijo Usopp, pero tanto como el tirador de los mugiwaras, como los demás nakamas de Luffy, miraban como Nami liberaba lágrimas y les indicaba con su mano hacia donde Luffy y Ace permanecían abrazados…

 **-No puede ser cierto-** dijo Zoro, mientras Robin a su lado notaba que aquello que veían estaba fuera del rango de la lógica…

 **-¡Ace, no sabes cuanta falta me haces, wuaaaaaa!-** finalizo Luffy con grandes lagrimones, mientras Ace liberándose del abrazo hablo hacia los nakamas de Luffy…

 **-Tienes más nakamas que la última vez que nos vimos, antes de seguir, debo explicarles porque estoy aquí-** finalizo Ace mientras llamaba a Nami para que se llevara a Luffy…

Mientras Luffy era consolado por Nami, Ace finalmente hablo,

- **Un demonio llamado Morph, que según pertenecía a un pirata llamado Eigel San Sebastián, dijo que ese pirata era nakama de Luffy y pues el pidió mi resurrección como último deseo-** finalizo Ace, mientras los demás recordaban la batalla contra Eigel y los piratas Scalldorf…

Nami totalmente impactada hablo sabiendo que si Ace estaba vivo, un costo tendría que pagarse…

 **-¿Qué es lo que quiere el demonio Morph para que revivas Ace?-** finalizo la pelinaranja, mientras Ace mirando el sol llegar al punto máximo que indicaba el inicio del día hablo sincerándose al saber que no debía ocultar lo más importante del deseo de Eigel…

 **-Luffy, solo podre estar contigo por 24 horas, después de eso, dejare de existir en este mundo-** finalizo Ace, mientras los demás mugiwaras se sorprendían, pero Luffy ya repuesto, sonrió sin entender la magnitud de lo dicho por su hermano, ya que al chico de goma solo le importaba que Ace estuviera vivo…

 **-Bueno vamos a celebrar como es debido shishishi, Ace está vivo-** concluyo Luffy, pero Ace, apretando su puño, se había dado cuenta que su hermano menor no había entendido, por lo que sin importarle que Luffy fuera el capitán del Sunny Go, Ace soltó un tremendo puñetazo que todo indicaba que había imbuido con Haki para hacerle entender a su hermano menor…

 **-¡Luffy!-** dijo Nami, pero Sanji tomando la mano de la navegante, la detuvo al ver que Ace hacia eso para hacer entender a Luffy…

 **-Nami-swan, por favor, espera-** concluyo el cocinero, mientras Nami volteaba y miraba a sus nakamas no hacer nada…

Ace caminando hacia Luffy, el cual se limpiaba la sangre producto del golpe, hablo tomando del cardigán rojo a su hermano menor…

 **-Luffy, ¿entiendes lo que te dije?-** dijo Ace, - **Solo estaré contigo 24 horas-** finalizo el comandante de Shirohige, haciendo que Luffy lo mirara con seriedad desviando su mirada…

 **-Si desperdicio el día pensando en eso, no podre disfrutar tu estadía Ace, ya que tengo que contarte muchas cosas-** dijo Luffy sorprendiendo a Ace…

- **He cambiado Ace, mis nakamas pueden decirte-** finalizo el chico de goma, mientras el ex comandante de Shirohige, notando que Luffy podría ser un idiota, pero que comprendía lo anteriormente dicho, lo abrazo mientras hablaba, - **Perdón Luffy, no había notado cuando habías madurado-** concluyo Ace sabiendo que Morph no había mentido en cuanto al cambio de Luffy…

 **-¡KAMPAI!-** grito Zoro con una botella de sake, rompiendo el drama del momento, mientras tomaba de la botella y sonreía al finalizar el trago…

 **-¡Hay que celebrar que tenemos al hermano de Luffy en el Sunny!-** finalizo el espadachín, mientras Sanji alistándose y enrollando las mangas de su camisa, se dirigió a la cocina del barco, listo para preparar la comida del festejo…

-¡ **Ace está con nosotros!, shishishishi-** concluyo Luffy, mientras iniciaba el gran festejo en el barco de los mugiwaras…

Ese día apenas iniciaba y los mugiwaras ya estaban festejando con un gran festín, por lo que Brook y Franky amenizaron la celebración y Sanji entraba y salía de la cocina con exquisitos platillos para deleite de sus nakamas…

 **-¡Esto esta buenísimo!-** gritaron Luffy, Chopper y Usopp disfrutando la comida, Nami y Robin platicaban, Zoro tomaba sake con Ace y Sanji finalmente se unía al ver que todo estaba listo…

 **-¿En verdad Luffy ha cambiado?-** dijo Ace con mucha desconfianza, mientras Zoro, mirando a su capitán poniéndose palillos en la nariz, supo que no podría defender su poca madurez adquirida en su entrenamiento de dos años atrás…

 **-Digamos que gracias a Rayleigh, Luffy ya medita mejor las cosas-** finalizo Zoro, mientras Sanji fumando vio que Nami se levantaba de su asiento y acudía junto a Luffy, para llevarlo con ella y Robin…

 **-Lo que me sorprende es que el idiota se diera cuenta que su navegante lo quería y que además era un amor correspondido, jajajaja -** finalizo el ex comandante de los piratas de Shirohige, por lo que Sanji expulsando humo hablo…

 **-Luffy es un idiota, pero se ve que ambos son felices estando juntos, al parecer Ray-san contribuyo mucho en que el idiota se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía mi dulce Nami-swan hacia él-** dijo el cocinero, por lo que Zoro y Ace alzaron su tarro, decididos a iniciar una batalla épica de resistencia al alcohol…

 **-En Arabasta estuviste poco tiempo con nosotros, así que espero puedas resistir el alcohol correr por tu sangre, jajajaja-** finalizo Zoro, mientras Nami, escuchando la palabra "alcohol" se levanto del lugar donde estaba yendo hacia los dos piratas, ya que esas competencias eran la mejor manera que tenia la navegante para humillar al espadachín de los mugiwaras…

 **-¿Competencia de alcohol, eh?-** dijo la pelinaranja, mientras Ace miraba a Zoro como pidiendo una explicación, pero el espadachín mirando hacia otro lado susurro sabiendo que algo malo se avecinaba…

 **-Bruja, esta vez no subirán mis deudas, ya que tenemos un invitado-** finalizo el espadachín, pero Nami haciendo oídos sordos, tomo un tarro mientras le pedía a Ace que le sirviera sake...

 **-¿Dijiste algo Zoro?-** concluyo la pelinaranja, logrando que el espadachín se enojara, pero Ace soltando una carcajada, empezó la competencia de alcohol con los dos nakamas de Luffy…

Sanji, mirando eso, camino hacia Robin, mientras empezaban una charla…

Luffy, Usopp y Chopper bailaban, por lo que Ace, tomando sake, quiso ver que tanto estaban unidos la pelinaranja y su hermano menor, por lo que soltando su tarro de sake, hablo para iniciar algo que creía incapaz que pasara…

 **-Nami, ¿Por qué no bailas con Luffy, eh?-** dijo Ace con cara burlona, ruborizando a Nami, mientras Zoro reia a carcajadas al saber que la pelinaranja nunca haría eso a pesar de que su relación era ya oficial entre los mugiwaras…

 **-Pero Ace, e-esto-** dijo la pelinaranja tratando de evitar ese tema, por lo que el ex comandante de Shirohige riendo, supo las palabras correctas para que Nami bailara con su hermano menor…

- **Si lo amas, créeme que estos momentos son los que más apreciaran-** finalizo Ace, lo que sorprendió a la navegante que decidida, camino hacia Luffy y lo tomo de la mano, al instante que Brook, viendo el momento (y la mirada enviada por Ace), toco el sake de binks en un extraño pero dulce ritmo de vals…

 **-¿Nami, que ocurre?-** dijo Luffy siguiendo el ritmo, mientras la navegante acomodándose para bailar, se apoyo en el pecho del capitán de los mugiwaras, dejando que el ritmo transcurriera lentamente…

 **-Solamente quiero bailar contigo Luffy, ¿No puedo?-** finalizo la pelinaranja ruborizada, por lo que Luffy volteando hacia Ace, noto que su hermano mayor le hacia un gesto de apoyo, al ver que el chico de goma había encontrado algo más que proteger: sus nakamas, pero en especial a su navegante, Nami…

 **-Si no fuera por ustedes, mi hermano no hubiese sido capaz de superar mi muerte y darse cuenta que a veces la derrota es necesaria para madurar-** dijo Ace, por lo que Zoro mirando a su capitán aprendiendo a bailar junto a Nami, hablo terminando de beber de su tarro con sake…

 **-El mismo supo que debía superar esto solo, pero todos deseaban estar a su lado para apoyarlo en ese momento, en especial Nami-** finalizo el espadachín de los mugiwaras, por lo que Ace sumamente feliz, alzo su tarro brindando por la pareja que sabía, tarde o temprano surgiría en el barco de los piratas Mugiwaras…

…

 **-Y ese gyojin me dio un tremendo mordisco y me dijo que no podría destruir el barco llamado Noah, pero mi fuerza ha aumentado considerablemente Ace, shishishi-** dijo Luffy con inmenso trozo de carne mientras ambos hermanos conversaban después de una gran celebración con los demás mugiwaras…

 **-Luffy, perdóname por morir en esa batalla-** finalizo Ace mirando el horizonte del sol que apenas estaba en lo alto, indicando que faltaban minutos para terminar el día…

Luffy empezaba a recordar esa batalla y malos recuerdos inundaban su mente, pero el chico de goma también se dio cuenta que todo eso sanaba gracias al consuelo hallado en una persona que siempre aparecía a su lado: Nami…

 **-Ace, tengo tu voluntad, mientras mis nakamas tengan sus sueños, llegare a ser libre sin arrepentirme nunca de lo que decida-** concluyo el chico de goma, mientras se balanceaba en el barandal del Sunny, por lo que Ace esbozando una sonrisa, se había dado cuenta que su hermano menor e idiota había madurado mucho…

 **-¡Luffy!-** grito una chica de pelo naranja, agitando su mano llamando a su capitán, por lo que ambos jóvenes voltearon haciendo caso al llamado de la chica…

 **-Dice Sanji-kun que la cena estará lista en unos minutos, que vayas al comedor, tu también Ace-** finalizo la pelinaranja, por lo que Luffy, ni tardo y perezoso, bajo del barandal y sin más corrió a la cocina gritando por su carne…

Nami, suspirando camino hacia la cocina, pero Ace hablando, detuvo el caminar de la pelinaranja…

 **-Espero mi hermano no te cause problemas, Nami-** concluyo el ex comandante de Shirohige, por lo que la pelinaranja volteando esbozo una sonrisa cálida, lo que sorprendió al chico pelinegro con pecas…

 **-Luffy es un idiota, pero cuando me dijo que me amaba, supe en ese preciso instante que había escogido al chico ideal para mí-** finalizo la chica, por lo que Ace sonriendo decidió charlar con la chica que su hermano menor había escogido como su compañera…

 **-Luffy me cuenta que se separaron dos años ¿verdad, Nami?-** dijo Ace, haciendo que la pelinaranja asintiera y hablara recordando ese instante…

 **-Nadie de nosotros podía creer lo que le había ocurrido, pero el tomo esa decisión al ver que debía entrenar para evitar pérdidas como la tuya Ace-** dijo Nami, por lo que Ace notó que la chica expresaba un tono quebradizo al hablar de Luffy y que en verdad esa chica de pelo naranja quería a su hermano menor…

 **-Luffy me conto algo, lo iba a guardar como un secreto, pero creo que es mejor que lo sepas-** dijo Ace atrayendo la atención de la pelinaranja que volteando hacia el ex comandante de Shirohige preguntó sin más…

 **-¿Qué cosa Ace?-** concluyo Nami, mientras Ace mirando hacia el mar, esbozo una sonrisa revelando lo dicho por su hermano menor y capitán de los mugiwaras…

 **-Luffy sabía que ustedes tratarían de estar con él, pero el tenia la certeza de que la primera persona que lo consolaría serias tu Nami-** finalizo Ace, sorprendiendo a Nami, que no imaginaba que Luffy tuviera esa confianza tan ciega depositada en ella…

 **-¿Por qué te enamoraste de mi hermano, Nami?-** concluyo Ace volteando hacia la pelinaranja, que sumamente ruborizada, no creía que Ace se interesara por esos detalles…

 **-Bue-eno, esto-o-** dijo Nami sumamente colorada, pero viendo que no podía evitar la pregunta de Ace, la pelinaranja resignada suspiro, mirando la tarde dejar de alumbrar el océano para dar entrada a la sigilosa noche…

- **Luffy es alguien en que puedo creer, siempre que algo parece imposible, el hace que suceda, siempre que alguien sufre, el comprende su dolor, su sonrisa te contagia de esas ganas de vivir, de disfrutar una aventura a pesar de que sabes que es peligrosa, es alguien que si te promete algo, lo cumplirá-** concluyo la pelinaranja con un brillo especial en sus ojos color chocolate, mientras Ace notando eso, hizo una cara burlona, ya que la chica había mostrado lo que el ex comandante de Shirohige buscaba…

 **-No hablaba en serio cuando decía que me contestaras porque te gusta mi hermano, jajaja-** concluyo Ace, mientras Nami, sabiendo que había revelado mucho, con una inmensa vena surgiendo en su sien y apretando su puño, soltó un tremendo golpe a Ace…

 **-¡Pensé que eras distinto a Luffy, pero conociéndote mejor, guardas mucha similitud con él!-** finalizo Nami con dientes de tiburón, por lo que Ace sobándose el inmenso chichón, producto del golpe de la navegante, se levanto mientras una lagrimita corría por su ojo derecho…

- **Tus golpes de amor deben ser efectivos con Luffy, jajajaja-** concluyo Ace, pero cambiando su semblante serio, miro a la pelinaranja como sabiendo que su final llegaba…

- **Luffy hizo la mejor elección, tu Nami serás una excelente reina-** concluyo el chico de pecas, mientras Nami totalmente ruborizada, no podía creer que otra persona la catalogara con ese título, dando a entender que se alegraba por su relación con Luffy…

A punto de hablar la pelinaranja, una voz se escucho revelando a Luffy que salía de la cocina con los demás, mientras el chico de goma gritaba llamando a Nami…

 **-¡Nami, Ace hay que comer!, shishishi-** concluyo el chico de goma con su enorme sonrisa, pero Ace sabiendo que el tiempo se acababa, susurro las últimas palabras a Nami, ya que todo indicaba que la despedida con Luffy ocurriría…

 **-Luffy te ama, nunca dudes eso, solo te pido como ultimo favor que lo cuides por mí, ¿Si, Nami?-** concluyo Ace mientras caminaba hacia Luffy, dejando a Nami impactada por las palabras dichas por el ex comandante de Shirohige…

Bajando su mirada hacia el césped de la cubierta del Sunny, Nami dejo caer lágrimas, mientras decía las palabras que Ace ya sabía de antemano…

 **-¡Por supuesto!-** concluyo la pelinaranja, mientras Ace esbozaba una sonrisa hacia su hermano menor…

Todos los demás miraban raros las palabras de Nami, por lo que Ace llegando con los nakamas restantes de Luffy, hablo notando que todos ya sabían que sucedería…

 **-Cuiden a mi hermano y a mi cuñada, ¿Si?-** concluyo Ace, mientras los demás asentían y sin mas corrían hacia Nami, que liberaba lagrimas, siendo consolada por Robin, que la abrazaba tiernamente…

Quedando solo con Luffy, Ace lo miro fijamente como indicándole lo que sucedería después, por lo que el chico de goma, soportando las lagrimas que luchaban por salir, puso un gesto serio escuchando claramente las palabras de su hermano mayor…

 **-Luffy, has madurado mucho, a veces las derrotas y las lágrimas son necesarias para reír nuevamente** \- dijo Ace, mientras Luffy se sonaba los mocos que salían de su nariz sin control…

 **-Personas que buscamos ser libres en este mar, no necesitamos arrepentimientos, ya que sabemos que si tomamos una decisión, para nosotros será la correcta, "Vivir sin arrepentirnos", ¿lo recuerdas Luffy?-** prosiguió Ace, mientras Luffy, notaba que Ace empezaba a desaparecer, por lo que alargando su mano, el chico de goma susurro,

 **-¿Ace?-** concluyo Luffy, mientras sus nakamas miraban la escena…

 **-Me alegra mucho que sigas con mi voluntad heredada, pero enfocada en tus sueños y el de tus nakamas Luffy-** hablo Ace con una sonrisa en su rostro dibujada…

 **-Se feliz Luffy y recuerda que yo seré la llama que siempre alumbre tu oscuridad, pero quien te sacara de esa soledad son tus nakamas y en especial Nami, ¿ok?-** concluyo Ace con una inmensa sonrisa, mientras lágrimas surgían en los ojos de Luffy que asentía con firmeza…

 **-Me alegra despedirme de esta manera, idiota-** finalizo Ace, acercándose y abrazando a su hermano menor, mientras escenas pasaban dando gratos recuerdos a Ace…

( **FLASHBACK)…-Ninguna chica te hará caso, eres un idiota Luffy, jajajaja-** dijo Ace, mientras corría a lado de Luffy en una montaña…

 **-buuuu, como si eso me importara Ace, yo solo quiero ser el Rey de los Piratas, buuuu-** concluyo Luffy, mientras seguía corriendo, por lo que Ace se detuvo al ver a su hermano alegre…

 **-La chica que escojas tu Luffy, nunca se separara de tu lado, tenlo por seguro-** concluyo Ace, mientras proseguía con la carrera contra su hermano… ( **FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **-Luffy, gracias por quererme, para ser un deseo de un día, Eigel te estimaba mucho-** concluyo Ace, mientras Luffy asentía con inmensas lágrimas en sus ojos…

 **-Llega a la cima Luffy y nunca más estarás solo-** finalizo Ace, desapareciendo por fin…

Luffy quedo solo llorando inmensamente, mientras sus nakamas se acercaban, pero Zoro, notando que alguien ya se acercaba al chico de goma, detuvo a sus nakamas, al ver que era Nami y que sin más que decir, la chica abrazaba a Luffy…

 **-Ace estará bien, hay que seguir adelante Luffy, ¿Si?-** concluyo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa, por lo que Luffy limpiándose las lágrimas asintió y sin más sus nakamas lo acompañaron, mientras miraban la eternidad del cielo que competía con la inmensidad del mar donde ahora navegaban…

 **-¡Ace, lo lograre, te lo prometo!-** grito Luffy, mientras en el cielo, una estrella fugaz se mostraba y Luffy agradecía a su nakama Eigel el deseo cumplido en ese día…

" _Para ser un deseo por un día, ese día fue el más especial para Monkey D. Luffy, "Mugiwara" ya que su hermano, el Comandante de la Segunda División de los Piratas de Shirohige, Portgas D. Ace,"Hiken" había notado que ese chico idiota, se había enamorado por fin y que la chica que le había hecho caso, cumplía lo que Ace había predicho"_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Un Oneshot algo nostalgico, pero fue bueno que Ace viera a su hermano aunque fuera por un solo dia... No tengo palabras para escribir un comentario final, asi que simplemente con una sonrisa a lo Luffy, les agradezco hayan leido estas lineas y pues nos estaremos leyendo pronto... Un fuerte abrazo de Bepo...**


End file.
